


I’m free to be the greatest

by SpeedingBi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley is so done, Other, Warning for harleys mouth, fury has no time for these idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedingBi/pseuds/SpeedingBi
Summary: “ Fine so you don’t want to be Iron-Man but the world still needs an Iron -Man do you have any ideas “ Fury asked.“ Actually yeah you up for a trip to Tennessee “ Peter replied.Or in witch Peter pawns being Iron -Man off to Harley. And Harley is not happy with Peter for it.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Harley Keener - Relationship, miria hill and nick fury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Because you say so under your breath

**Author's Note:**

> Based off ff of this post : https://pin.it/wptjw7jpzpvyjd

Peter Parker’s day was going pretty well so far. He aced his math test, turned in all his home work, and there was no crime to stop. Peter should have known that his luck would wear out sooner or later. As it turns out it was sooner as he found Nick Fury waiting in his room.

“ So I did some thinking and since you don’t want to be Iron-Man seriously who doesn’t but the world still needs an Iron-Man so do you have a replacement in mind“ Nick asked.

“ Actually I do how do you feel about taking a last minute trip to Tennessee” Peter said. As Fury nodded him, Peter, and Miria were off to Tennessee. When they arrived Peter took them to a house and opened the door to let himself in.

“ Harley should be here in a minute” Peter told them. Then as it summoned by these words a kid about Peters age came in. He was drinking an can of monster energy drinks. When he saw Peter he sighed and drowned the rest of his drink.

“ What the fuck Parker what if I had someone here huh I gave you that key for fucking emergency’s not so you could bring shield agents to my house” he greeted.

“ Well at least you got the personality right” Fury told Peter. Then he turned to Harley and said “ how do you feel about being the next Iron-Man “. Harley just looked at them for a minute then slowly nodded his head. All the while muttering about how easy it would be to move to Hell’s Kitchen and never look back.

“ Well at least we got an Iron-Man person now “ Miria said. Harley was still muttering about how he didn’t get payed enough for this and how helping one guy didn’t mean he was a hero.

“ Can we leave now Aunt May will have my ass if I’m not home in time for dinner” Peter announced. Harley nodded.

“ Yeah I agree with Parker can we leave now” he told Fury. Fury nodded and soon all 4 were on there way to New York. Harley got off first and went to find Matt Murdock and see if he would let him stay there.  
Peter left next while making his way toward his aunts apartment. Soon it was just the two shield agents and they to soon left.


	2. Always on the hunt for a little more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Let me get this straight Peter doesn’t want to be the next Iron - Man so he pawned it’s off to you “ Matt Murdock asked. 
> 
> “ Yeah pretty much so can I stay her for a little bit” ? 17 year old Harley Keener asked.

Once I made it to Matt’s house I rang the door bell. Luckily for me he answered after a minute. He looked so shocked to see me, and I realized that my next visit wasn’t for another 2 weeks. 

“ um “ I said. Excellent Harley let’s try to form complete thoughts now. I think to myself.“ Peter and Director Fury asked me to take the place of the next Iron - Man, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a few weeks” . 

Matt just shock his head. “ And here I thought Frank was bad” . After that he just sighed. “ So let me get this straight Peter doesn’t want to be that next Iron - Man so he pawned it off to you”.

“ Yep so can I stay here”? 17 year old Harley Keener asked. Matt just looked lost in thought before he eventually nodded. Harley looked so relieved. “ Thank you, thank you “ he said. 

“ There’s no need to thank me of course I would let you stay” . As he said that he moved to start making dinner. “ So kid how do you plan on handling this” Matt asked. 

Harley just shrugged. “ I don’t know yet, however should I expect Frank to show up sooner or later” he asked / said. Matt just shrugged.

“ I don’t know maybe he does what he wants remember “ Matt finally answered after a few minutes of thinking.


End file.
